


My guardian Imp

by OuijeeJuice



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Demon Tweek Tweak, Kenny cant catch a break, M/M, Tweek is trying, imp tweek, other characters will be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuijeeJuice/pseuds/OuijeeJuice
Summary: “Hell's full.”“I'm sorry, what?”After years of dying Kenny is assigned an imp who has been deemed too weak for higher level jobs in hell. Tweek is the low level demon, instead of working in hell his job became throwing himself into Kenny's life to prevent as many of Kenny's deaths as he can.





	1. Meeting the Imp

School had been hell, it always has been but since he had started senior year it had become like 3 times shittier than hell; and that's saying a lot since Kenny frequently visits hell. Due to his previous shitty attendance record last year it had surprised everyone, including himself, that he even reached senior year. Most people had assumed that he would of dropped out of school, Kenny didn't really blame them it wasn't like his family was full of academic scholars. If his friends weren't so supportive and insistent he probably would of dropped out years ago. That was the reason he was currently walking through his busted door made of rotting wood, chipped from one too many bottles being shattered against it. Normally he’d go piss around at Starks Pond or around South Park instead of coming home straight after school but Kyle had insisted that he should come to his house for extra studying for their English class. Well that and Kyle wanted a friend to practice basketball with and since Kenny was the second tallest guy in their group he was first choice. He came back to this shit hole early because he was in need of a charger for his shitty phone and some spare clothes just in case he got sweaty and gross from the practice match.

 

That's how he met the demon in his bedroom.

 

At first he didn’t notice this extra presence, he was too busy rummaging through a giant clothes pile in the corner of his room for a worn out t shirt. He only noticed him when a wing covered tightly with thin red skin drifted in front of his face, under the artificial light of his room he could see delicate intricate veins decorating the section of wing that he could see.

 

“What the fuck!?”

 

That’s how he ended up jumping back sending himself and the demon ass first against the corner of the wall next to his mattress.

 

“GAH! What the f-fuck man!?”

 

“What do you mean ‘what the fuck man’? You’re the intruder!?

 

Throwing himself off the demon he spun around as quick as he could to inspect him, at least this guy seemed human for the most part.. Sure those fuzzy goat looking legs was a throw off but he’s seen some weird demons throughout his time in hell, some were made from wisps of ash and smoke from the souls of the damned, or there were was this one guy with 10 heads, some were goat heads some were unrecognizable; now that guy was a fucking blast to have a conversation with. This demon had unruly blonde hair not deciding which direction it should go, two red horns with intricate bumps and indentations were carved in, they protruded from his head… He was oddly pale for a demon.. Most had unnatural skin colors or at the very least were olive skinned from their exposure to all that head, Damien was the only one who had skin even similar to this guy. 

 

He also.. Had no shirt, Kenny had trouble looking away from his exposed chest; mainly because he was dumb enough to not be wearing a shirt in South Park, really who else could be this dumb. Wait, can demons even feel the cold?

 

“Ca-Can you stop ogling my chest!?”

 

Oh yeah, the guy seemed to jerk and twitch at any given moment.. Maybe that was his form of shivering? Maybe they can feel the cold?

 

The sound of pointed fingers snapping in front of him made Kenny snap out of his buzzing mind.

 

“What?”

 

“Stop staring at my chest! It’s weird!”

 

Kenny raised an eyebrow at that, unable to hold himself back he let out a loud snort. This caused the blonde demon to squeak stomping a hoof against the stained carpet.

 

“Dude! Chill! I was just wondering if you were cold.”

 

“W-Well I’m not s-so-”

 

A harsh breeze wafting through his busted window exposed the demons lie as he shuddered and twitched, trying to cover himself as a makeshift shield. Kenny cackled throwing his head back in laughter he tried to hide his obvious smirk.

 

“It’s fine! Don’t get your panties in a twist dude I’ll just give you a shirt.”

 

“You don’t.. You don’t even know why I’m here?”

 

Kenny shrugged as he rummaged through his clothing pile, pulling out a dark green long sleeved button up shirt.. Some of the buttons were missing but it shouldn’t really matter.

 

“Well if a demon made an effort to come to this shit hole I’m assuming that your here for a long period of time, I know hell has this place blacklisted so it must be important.”

 

“Imp.”

 

Kenny cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“I-I’m an Imp! Not a demon. There’s a difference!”

 

“Alright..? So why is an imp here anyway?”

 

With a flap of his wings he ended up standing on top of his side table, a lamp once sat there but his mother used that as ammunition against her husband during the previous week. Kenny had to admit that the demon did look intimidating when he had some height to him.

 

“My names Tweek and I've been assigned as your ‘guardian demon’”

 

“This has got to be some joke, did Damien set you up to this?”

 

He shook his head, sitting down on the oak table, the worn wood groaning under his weight.

 

“Hell’s full.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

_ Did that fucker just sigh? _

 

“Hell is currently over run with humans, I’m here to keep you from dying so you don’t fuck up the delicate ba-balance.”

 

The blonde couldn’t believe it, what he was supposed to say to this? Surely he didn’t need a glorified babysitter.

 

“How long are you going to be doing this?”

 

“Until I’m given the all clear to stop, my job is to constantly supervise you.”

 

It was this moment that Britney Spears ‘Toxic’ filled the room, Tweek let out an annoyed huff.

 

“ _ Dude what the fuck is taking you so long!?” _

 

Kyle’s exasperated voice could not only be heard by him but by Tweek as well.

 

“Sorry, Sorry, I had an unexpected guest over.”

 

“ _ Oh shit was it child services again? _ ”

 

Tweek raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“Nah dude, one more visit and we’ll get one visit free.”

 

“Ah okay.. Get here soon alright? Jimmy’s going to be studying with us if you don’t mind that.”

 

Kyle and Jimmy had gotten together at the end of Junior year and Kenny couldn’t help himself but to tease them about it, mainly because Kyle was so easy to rile up over it.

 

“Sure dude, as long as you don’t start making out in the middle of the session, people need to use that table for holy activities, like studying and praying.”

 

“ _ Shut up you idiot, get here soon okay? I’ll see you soon? _ ”

 

“Yeah dude, I’ll see you soon.”

 

Kenny hung up the phone, turning around he saw Tweek was right in front of him, causing the teen to flinch and jump backwards.Hitting his head on the green wall behind him, fantastic , there was another crack in it.

 

“Dude. Give me a warning.”

 

“You need to get your friend to invite me over.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“To normal mortals I’m visible but I look like a normal teenager, only you and other immortals could see me as a human.”

 

“Oh I see, that’s how you demons get around on earth.”

 

“Imp.”

 

“Right.. Right..”

 

Kenny sighed, shoving his charger into his pocket he dragged Tweek out of his house and jumping the fence, falling flat on his ass in the yard to the Broflovski house. It only took one knock on the door to be greeted with the chubby face of Sheila Broflovski, despite her intimidating stature she had a heart of gold and treated Kenny like a third son.

 

“Why if it isn’t Kenny! Who’s your friend?”

 

Tweek fidgeted behind him trying to think of a clever lie.

“uh..”

 

“His name is Tweek.. Tweak! He recently moved here” 

 

“Tweek Tweak? That certainly sounds foreign.”

 

“Ah yes! My parents recently opened up the new coffee shop around here.”

 

“Oh yes! Tweek Bros, I saw them working on the store the other day! I’ll have to try their coffee when it opens, well Bubbies upstairs, Jimmy just got here!”

 

She turned to the left, yelling up the stairs.

 

“Bubbie! You’re little friend Kenny is here! He brought a friend!”

 

“Thanks ma!”

 

Kenny took the time to pull Tweek to the side, using the excuse of showing him where the bathroom was as an excuse.

 

“What the fuck was that!? How are you going to pull that off?”

 

“Oh well, two demons I know are actually building a coffee shop up here, they're-gonna put meth in the co-c-coffee to fuck with you humans. I-It’s GAH gen-genius  I’m sure they can pretend to be my parents, if S-Satan tells them anyways..”

 

Well shit. Alright then.

 

“Whatever dude, just tell him now so you don't get caught lying, Kyle’s a skeptic.”

 

Tweek shrugged, following Kenny up the stairs to Kyle's bedroom, since Sheila found out about him and Jimmy she made the poor kid keep the door open whenever he came over.

 

“Hey dude!”

 

“H-h-hey Ku-K-Kenny!”

 

The greetings fell silent at the sight of the new kid.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“This is Tweek, he just moved here and I figured why not bring him here so he can catch up with English.”

 

Kyle pursed his lips, squinting at the two of them. He couldn’t vocalize his objections though because Jimmy had already invited him to sit down.

 

Kyle spent most of the study session glaring at Kenny, hoo boy was he not going to enjoy the interrogation after this.


	2. A brand new day

The sun setting in between the large mountains in the distance of the hill side covered the small town in a soft red hue, oddly enough it was rather quiet for a Monday evening. Local families televisions were blasted so loud the local news stories could be faintly heard at the basketball court, two teenagers were silently tossing a basketball among each other, each loud squeak it made against the gravel drove Kenny up the wall but he was willing to lend an hour of his time to help his friend train. He was pretty sure tryouts for this season were in a few more weeks, basketball really meant a lot to Kyle, Kenny may be dense at times but this was glaringly obvious to him.

 

Mainly because he was the one helping Jimmy with his one man cheer squad. The amount of lunchtimes the guy pulled Kenny into to help make a ‘good luck’ banner was almost ridiculous, although, it looked pretty fucking sick if Kenny did say so himself. He knew that the guy was into the theater and that music was something he dabbled in but fuck Jimmy also knew his way around the banner, this guy was like.. A triple threat in the arts community for sure. If he had that kinda support he knew he’d pass tryouts so that’s why he insists time and time again that the redhead needed to not stress about that.

 

Kyle always was the stubborn type though.

 

That's how they end up here twice usually three times a week, if Kyle was particular paranoid about this then it would be four times a week, as the weeks get closer the more he asks to practice. Kenny is always too nice to say no and it wasn’t like he was ever doing anything else anyway.

 

“So how’s Jimmy?”

 

For once he managed to catch his friend off guard, the ginger dropped the ball for a moment before glaring at him. He threw the ball up in the air, it went through the hoop with a small swish sound. The two stared at the worn orange ball as it hit the ground and bounced off to the side of the court, resting in the snow.

 

“He’s good, we’re really good actually. Did you hear he’s part of that big school production?”

 

He nodded as he walked over to the ball, grinning at Kyle he threw it over the back of him, it gently rolling backwards, hitting Kyle’s foot. 

 

“Yeah! He convinced me to join it with him, he reckons I can sing and he turned up that Jimmy charm and made me swoon into his plan what can I say.”

 

Kyle chuckled throwing the ball at Kenny, in return he threw it at the hoop, this time it hit the outside ring, which caused the ball to narrowly miss his head.

 

“You can sing dude, if you joined a band with Jimmy you’d be unstoppable!”

 

Kenny grinned as he looked over to the side, Jimmy was sitting down next to Tweek, clearly talking about some joke because he could see the twitchy blonde laughing. The two of them opted out from playing, which Kenny understood because Kyle got sort of.. intense when he played.

 

It was oddly surreal for him to be able to notice things about Tweek that his friends couldn’t, Jimmy would never know this but Tweek’s left wing hovered around him, curling in on itself in an almost protective way. The intense lighting of the sun made his wings almost look translucent, there was something oddly angelic about this sight, it was weird to think that he was the only one who could see this.

 

“So how did you meet this guy?”

 

Kenny broke his stare to glance back at Kyle, tossing the ball to the red head again he dribbled it past him trying to take a shot from further away this time. Grinning he moved in front of him, raising his hand to add to his height, trying to stop the ginger from shooting.

 

“I met him around Stark's Pond the other night, asked where he was from and it turns out he just moved here, he was trying to understand the neighborhood. I saw him around today after school and asked if he wanted to meet some guys his age and brought him over.”

 

Kyle cocked an eyebrow at him, clearly he wasn’t buying it but this was the best he had. Who was going to believe him if he said ‘oh well he’s just an imp who’s supposed to keep me from dying for the like billionth time because hell’s full!’ 

 

No one would believe that, so this was his best option.

 

“Why didn’t he come to school today then?”

 

Kenny shrugged, knocking the ball out of Kyle's hand to use as a distraction so he would have a few spare moments to think of some kind of excuse.

 

“I dunno man.”

 

He paused, taking a moment to sprint past him and grabbing the ball, smirking at Kyle who was smirking back, he charged towards him but he managed to dodge. Throwing the ball over his head it hit the backboard of the hoop but this time it went in the net, thank god.

 

“I think he has anxiety or something, that and his parents practically forced him to help set up the finishing touches of their shop? That’s what I’ve gathered from his ramblings at least.”

 

Kyle seemed to be happier with this answer compared to his last at least.

 

“Well.. let him know he’s welcome to sit with us tomorrow, give him a warning about Cartman though, you know he likes to play detective with the new kids.”

 

Nodding in response he gave a mini salute to Kyle “got it boss!”

 

Rolling his eyes he let out a small chuckle. Picking up the ball one last time Kyle rested it against his hip “I swear, the amount of times you practice with me you may as well try out for yourself.”

 

He simply shrugged as he pulled the hood over his head again, the weather starting to drop to levels so low it caused his ears to go numbingly cold, the dark orange hood provided some kind of warmth. 

 

“Nah i’m not cut out for the sports life, I don't have that ball is life mentality compared to you and Stan.”

 

That brought out a loud laugh from his friend, a sound he was thankful to hear. “So are you escorting Jimmy home tonight, gonna provide him a sweet goodnight kiss like a good boyfriend?”

 

Kyle laughed, rolling his eyes at his friend he glanced over at the two males seated on the bench across from the court.

 

“Shut up Kenny! You’re just jealous and no he’s staying over tonight.”

 

“Oh? In separate rooms I hope! The lords watching y’know!”

 

“No he’s staying in my room, i convinced ma that nothing would happen!”

 

“Is something gonna happen?”

 

“What? No dude! Of course not! We’re probably going to watch a couple of Disney movies that Jimmy likes and I’m gonna help him go over some lines probably. What about you? Are you gonna take that Tweek kid home since your the knight in shining armor?”

 

Ah right, had Tweek even figured out where he was staying?

 

“Maybe, I might go over to my place first and drop my stuff off.”

 

He didn’t say anything but he didn’t have to. There was already this presumption of ‘are you sure you want to bring him to your house?’ they both know he would probably scare the poor guy off, or at least he would if he wasn’t an imp.

 

“I’ll text you later okay? You better tell me about your ‘date’” 

 

“Of course man, It’s not a date though.”

 

“Suureee it’s not!”

 

Walking backwards away from Kyle he gave the flustered ginger a wave goodbye, only stopping his backwards March when he felt his foot knock against one of Jimmy's crutches. 

 

“H-h-hey Kenny!”

 

Spinning around he gave the brunette double finger guns. 

 

“so a little birdy told me you're staying at Broflovski’s tonight! You gonna play a little tonsil hockey?”

 

Jimmy scrunched up his nose at the term ‘tonsil hockey’ “that's gr-g-g-gross don't w-word it like that. He's helping me with m-my lines if you must know”

 

“do any parts of that script include kissing?”

 

“I-I may t-t-twu-tweek it a little.”

 

Kenny grinned patting Jimmy's shoulder like a proud father “I knew I thought you well! Well I came to pick up Tweek, I'll see you tomorrow at the bus stop?”

 

The brunette nodded, using his crutches for support he helped himself get off the bench “of c-c-course, see y-ya Kenny, Tw-T-Tweek?”

 

The imp looked up from the ground “uh.. yeah?”

 

“Are you gonna be at the bus stop?”

 

“Oh! Y-yeah! I'll see you there.”

 

The walk back was oddly silent, silence was never good, it made Kenny think and he didn't really like the thoughts that came out when he was thinking.

 

“So, did you like talking with Jimmy?”

 

Tweek nodded, shrugging as he did so.

 

“He's funny, I haven't met a human that funny before.”

 

“It looks like he likes you, Jimmy's a good friend to have.”

 

Stopping dead in his tracks Tweek stood idle on the sidewalk gazing at Kenny, it felt like his eyes were boring holes through his very soul. 

 

“I-I didn't come here to make friends!”

 

“well I'm sorry my friend but being on earth for a long time means you'll make friends! Besides aren't we friends?”

 

“Are we?”

 

Kenny clutched at his chest in response, shedding a fake tear he looked at Tweek appalled.

 

“I thought we were! You're breaking my heart!”

 

The imp rolled his eyes in response, huffing out in response he let out a small smile. “Yeah alright, I guess you're my friend.”

 

He flashed a goofy grin as he continued his walk, this time Tweek followed. “So do you have somewhere to stay on earth?”

 

Humming in thought his head twitched for a split second. “uh yeah.. I spoke with those other demons, I'm allowed to stay at their place but I'll only be going there when your asleep.”

 

“so you know I'm not dead?”

 

“exactly.”

 

“You know people can die in their sleep right?”

 

At that Tweek let out a squeak in surprise, clearly he hadn’t put any thought into that part. 

  
  


As they crossed the street Kenny continued to tease him about his outburst, unfortunately he was completely oblivious to the hoon driver barreling around the corner , clearly doing 70 in a 50 zone. 

 

The blinding LED lights of the car illuminated Kenny's fearful face, he truly understood what road kill felt like in this moment. Feet seemingly to be glued to the concrete. He couldn't rip them out of their paralyzed state. 

 

He was going to die here.

 

That was until he felt a body collide with his, arms being scooped up by a pair of pale ones his feet that were once glued to the concrete now felt weightless.

 

That's because he was in the sky, seemingly to be hurled through it, the sound of wings flapping could be barely heard over his heartbeat, Kenny could of sworn he was going to go deaf because of this. 

 

Just as suddenly as it started it stopped, with a thud he was dropped on the snow, his ass already getting wet because his pants were paper thin.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?”

 

Tweek seemingly screeched those words as he dug his hooves into the snow, oh fuck he was going to take after that car. Good that bastard deserved it, after all who the fuck does a 70 in a 50 zone.

 

That's when the realization dawned on him.

 

Randy Marsh did. 

 

“Tweek wait!” 

 

He shot out of the snow like a bullet from a chamber of a gun, almost tripping over himself he latched his hand onto Tweeks arm. Digging his nails into the Imps skin as he pulled him back, Tweeks skin looked soft but had a rough feel to it, his nails barely left an indentation in the imps skin. Clearly demons had thicker skin compared to humans, weird.

 

“I know that guy! It's Stan's dad, just let it go dude!”

 

Tweek twirled around to face Kenny, wings raised over his head like a scorpion's tail. God it almost looked like there was fire in his eyes.

 

“He almost killed you! Was he even looking?”

 

“I can almost guarantee he wasn't, Randy's killed me many times before but I don't hold a grudge against him. If I held a grudge against everyone who's killed me than I'd hate everyone in this town.”

 

That seemed to placate him at least, wings lowering he held onto Kenny's opposite arm, eyes quickly scanning him with worry. It was weird.. to have someone worry about him like this.

 

“So your okay then?”

 

He nodded , shaking off those weird feelings and flashing him a smile. 

 

“Of course I'm fine dude, my ass is wet from the snow though.”

 

Tweek rolled his eyes, letting go of Kenny's arm. Already starting to follow the path to the old railway track again.

 

“Get over it. C’mon you gotta- ng- be hungry or s-something that's a thing humans get right? Hungry?”

 

Well yeah. That wasn't something Kenny noticed after many countless meals he sacrificed so his sister could have food for the night because his parents spent the grocery money they received on alcohol and drugs. 

Tonight was different though, he didn’t really trust his family with food so he started to hide some canned goods in his room to keep them out of his parents drunken hands. Tinned spaghetti was kinda gross but it was better than the two of them going hungry.

 

The first thing he was greeted too when he walked through that rotting door was his parents arguing in the next room, it sounded passive so far so hopefully they decided to pass out before anything bad happened. He could tell his mom sounded a lot more tired than usual, she’s been like this for the past month or so and Kenny silently prayed that maybe it was a sign of her growing tired of her deadbeat husband.. Hopefully a separation would be around the corner.

 

Karen was seated on the worn out couch already eating a spoonful of the tinned spaghetti as some trash reality tv played in the background. She perked her head up at the sound of the door opening; it was pretty clear that she was eyeing off Tweek suspiciously, Karen was equally as protective over Kenny as he was over her.

 

“Hey bro, who’s this?”

 

Tweek jerked at the sudden question, standing slightly behind Kenny as she narrowed her eyes at the duo.

 

“Oh him? This is Tweek, he’s new here and I offered to help him with catching up on homework?”

 

She raised an eyebrow before laughing, stirring her spaghetti she slapped the fork on top of it lightly.

 

“I’d honestly believe the two of you were going to be doing anything  _ other  _ than homework.”

 

“Oh fuck you got me, he just wanted to have a look at my art.”

 

She chuckled gesturing behind her to the kitchen bench.

 

“I left you half a tin and a slice of bread, go wild I’m gonna be here so you can’t use the TV”

 

Kenny nodded already heading towards the tinned spaghetti, dipping the bread into the metallic tasting sauce, Tweek said nothing, he just sat on the bench and watched him eat.

 

“You don’t eat, do you?”

 

Tweek shrugged “I mean I can if I want? I don’t feel the desire to though.”

 

He nodded shrugging, taking the can with him he brought Tweek to his bedroom, flinging himself onto the mattress so he could lay down and enjoy the spaghetti in peace. The imp closed the door behind him, letting out a happy sigh as he stretched out his wings, sitting down next to Kenny. They sat in silence, the only thing filling the quiet room was the sound of Kenny eating. Tweek rested his head against the wall, staring at the ceiling. A loud bang made the two jump, the teen grumbling under his breath as he dropped his can.

 

“Dad left.”

 

If that wasn’t a good enough indication the sound of his pissed off dad doing burnouts in the front yard, wheels squealing in a way that made him want to go deaf, thankfully he finally fucking took off down the street. Tweek didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to though, his lingering gaze out the broken window already told Kenny all he needed to know.

 

“Can I.. ask you something?”

 

That certainly threw the blonde off guard but he nodded, kicking off his boots as he listened to Tweek speak.

 

“Do you like it here? It seems so shitty here.”

 

Well that threw him off guard, Kenny could only laugh as he searched under his bed for one of his old sketchbooks, throwing it up for Tweek to see.

 

“That’s so I’m not lying to my sister, you don’t have to-”

 

He was cut off by the quiet sound of pages turning, occasionally he’d hear the imp curse and apologize as his inhumanly sharp nails tore a section of the page, each time that happened Kenny said it was fine. 

 

“Yeah it’s shitty here.” He paused for a brief second. “But I don’t mind, sure it sucks but after school I’ll save up enough to get my own place and take Karen with me.”

 

Tweek raised an eyebrow but sighed “for a human you have a simple goal, but that’s nice.”

 

“These are good by the way.”

 

Kenny shrugged with a small smile “right so.. Just follow me around tomorrow i'm sure you can get the same classes as me, avoid Cartman because he will try to figure out everything about you. Just try to not.. Say human okay?”

 

Tweek snorted but nodded, running his hands through his hair with a small sigh. “Yeah that’s fine.”

 

The human glanced over at the time, it was 9 PM, usually he wouldn’t go to sleep so early but near death experiences always exhausted him. “Hey I’m uh.. Gonna go to sleep so.. Go home I guess? Nothing's going to happen.”

 

Biting at his bottom lip he could only sigh and nod “alright.. I’ll figure out what I should do at nights tomorrow.”

 

Just like that he was gone, the room seemed to go hazy so the blonde needed to blink, in that split second the imp was gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kenny being the idiot he was, forgot to set his alarm. His morning was a blur of shoving a bruised apple into his bag with his book. He had to pull on a worn denim jacket as he ran out the door, he knew he was close to the bus stop when he heard the distinct sound of teens arguing. At first he thought it was Kyle and Cartman, however the closer his feet brought him the clearer the voices became one of them was.. Stan? 

 

Oh fuck.

  
  


The sight he was greeted to was Tweek jamming his finger against Stan's chest screaming obscenities at him, Kyle was yelling at the two to stop and Cartman was nearly pissing himself, he was laughing that much.

 

“Whoa whoa what's going on?”

 

Kenny's voice made the two halt for a moment, enough for Stan to shove him off. Tweek raised his fist ready to punch the kid, causing Kenny and Kyle to grab ether one of his arms dragging him away from his friend. 

 

“Tweek what the fuck dude!?”

 

The blonde was huffing, glaring at the two of them then glaring at Stan.

 

“He started fucking wailing on me for no reason!”

 

“There is a reason y-you -ng- dick wad! You’re dad nearly k-killed Kenny!”

 

Stan’s expression faded from being pissed off to concerned as he glanced over at Kenny.

 

“Is this guy serious dude?”

 

Sighing, the teen nodded as he kept a gentle hold on the imps arm.

 

“I- Holy shit, why didn’t you tell me? I’m gonna kill him I swear to god, I knew he was drunk last night.”

 

He noticed Tweek flinch at the mention of the lord's name, he briefly whispered to his new friend to apologize, which he reluctantly agreed too.

 

“I'm.. sorry. I shouldn’t of just lashed out?”

 

“No it’s fine dude, I’d be pissed too if a friends dad almost killed my friend.”

 

Bless Stan and his easily forgiving heart, he was too good for this world. Before anyone else could butt in with their own input the bus reached the bus stop with a screeching halt, Cartman pushed everyone out of the way to get on first and everyone else followed, Kyle waited for Jimmy and Tweek to get on first then followed behind. Stan stopped to pull Kenny aside for a moment.

 

“Is he like, into you or something?”

 

Kenny’s face flushed for a moment, knowing exactly who he was referring to. “Nah dude, I’m like his first friend so this was really traumatizing for him.”

 

Stan hummed in response, nodding he climbed up the stairs onto the buss, taking a seat in front of Kyle and Jimmy, who was looking behind them to whisper to Tweek, he was probably just asking if he was alright. Kenny sat down next to Tweek  which clearly Cartman was not happy with “What the fuck Kenny!? You gonna start ditching me on the bus for this fucking weirdo!?” 

 

Kenny rolled his eyes which gave Kyle time to snarkily reply “All the more room for your fatass to take up!”

 

The bus erupted into a giggle fit all whispering and glancing over at Cartman, his chubby face flushed in a deep scarlet color, he glared at his backpack furiously, to the trained eye it was clear he was scheming something.

 

It was just another day in South Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to comment your thoughts on the work so far! I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts!


	3. First day of school

While South Park was the very definition of chaos the events that take place during South Park high was nothing more than organised chaos. This was evident enough on the bus, Cartman somehow managed to find a cockroach under the lonely seat he occupied and shoved the damn thing down Clyde's jumper. 

 

Kenny never knew that Clyde's voice could get so high, it caused the bus to swerve onto the wrong side of the road. Sensing trouble Tweek held onto Kenny's wrist ready to get the hell out of here if it showed even the slightest sign of flipping. Thankfully nothing happened and the bus went back on the right side of the road, everyone erupted in cackles and giggles. The blonde glanced down at his wrist, causing the imp to let go and glance at the ground.

 

With a splutter and a jerky stop causing all the kids to lurch forward from the worn down but comfortable leather seats the bus had arrived at the school. Everyone groaned as they formed a single file line to leave the bus, everyone except Clyde who was squirming through the crowd trying to put a good distance between himself and Cartman.

 

“How was your first bus ride?” 

 

Kenny asked Tweek once his feet felt the solid concrete, which felt like a sigh of relief. 

 

“Mm.. alright” 

 

He spoke as they walked into the building, Tweek kept his eyes on the bus until they went inside. A sudden arm around his neck caused the imp to flinch and instinctively grab it, digging his nails into the fabric, fingernails piercing the skin. 

 

“ow- what the fuck dude!”

 

The sound of Kenny's .. thicker friend's voice assaulted his ears. Knowing that he wasn't a threat he let go.

 

“Please don’t-ah- do that again.”

 

Despite his soft voice his tone was commanding, he didn't want a repeat offender from this guy. 

 

“So what's your name new kid?”

 

Cartman tried his hardest to sound nonchalant about this, he really did.

 

“It's Tweek.. Tweak” 

 

At least Tweek was pretty sure that's the cover name he was going with, it stuck at least and if anyone asked him about it he could always just say his parents are foreign that seemed to be working so far. If Cartman wasn't convinced of this cover story he at least wasn't saying anything about it, instead he seemed satisfied enough to completely move forward with the conversation. 

 

“So I see you're becoming close with Kenny.”

 

“Oh! Uh yeah I guess so-”

 

“Best to not be  _ too _ close with him, Kenny's my best friend after all.”

 

Ah.. jealousy, Tweek could at least understand that emotion well enough. Cartman's words felt like static in his head, just useless dribble that he could live quite happily without hearing again. Deciding it would be best to not speak with him further he walked ahead to where he could spot the orange parka in the crowd. Tweek had work to do so he couldn't waste precious seconds with some wannabe bad cop.

 

Cartman wasn't pleased with being left behind at the front steps but he was too busy being focused on Tweek’s strange mannerisms to give his anger full attention. 

 

Because during that conversation  _ Tweek didn't blink.  _

  
  


“Was Cartman giving you trouble?” 

 

Tweek glanced behind him at Kenny's companion.. So Cartman was his name, he can remember that. 

 

The school was crowded, too many kids and not enough space. This was fine, Tweek can deal with crowds because after all Hell's crowded too. That being said, feeling his wing being bumped into every couple of seconds was starting to really piss him off. 

 

“No” he simply stated “Cartman was fine.”

 

The old paint covering the schools halls were peeling, Tweek wasn't surprised; this place looked ready to fall apart. Occasionally he'd get weird looks or second glances from other kids, it’s because he's new here he told himself. Thankfully his ‘parents’ had some brains in their inferior skulls as they organised for Tweek’s schedule to mirror Kenny's. At first he didn't believe anyone could die in this facility but after looking at Kenny's extensive files he thought differently. 

 

Kenny brought him into a class he called English, the imp wasn't sure why they needed a class on their first language but he decided it was best not to ask about it.

 

As soon as Kenny sat down his usual desk neighbour, Clyde, turned to him.

 

“Did you hear the news, dude?”

 

“What's the news?”

 

Clyde, bless his soul couldn't seem to keep still in his chair he was that excited by the news. The blonde just assumed that he saw Bebe's tits again or something.

 

“Craig’s coming back to school!”

 

Now that took Kenny by surprise, Craig left school at the start of high school for homeschooling. Wanting to make his dad proud he turned to the church and worked as a youth pastor, there had been whispers among the students at the end of last year. Turns out Craig's parents got a divorce or so the kids at school say, the blondes best guess was that since Craig has no one to impress anymore he turned back to normal schooling.

  
  
  
  


While Kenny was conversing with his friend Tweek took the time to scan the room for any potential threats. No one seemed to be too threatening, there was a group of kids in the back room that looked like cultists or something they were wearing heavy black clothes so Tweek could only assume the worst. Looking around the front of the class his eyes caught the attention of a young man walking through the door.

 

He looked.. normal. Wearing some kind of space themed shirt and black jeans, however what caught him by surprise was those piercing blue eyes it felt like he was staring through his soul.. or lack thereof. Those eyes, they haunted him and he didn't know why, his skin felt like it was a sporting a rash and he couldn't help but claw at his arm. 

 

It was strange though since he only got this feeling whenever he was near a church or priest… Tweek felt his body lock up when he noticed that the stranger was looking up at where his horns are.

 

They mirrored each others shocked expressions.

 

Before Mr blue eyes could say anything Kenny's friend called him over, reluctantly he left. 

 

Tweek needed to tell Kenny about this potential threat, what if this guy tried to get rid of him? Satan knows his boss would be pissed with him if he somehow managed to get exorcised within the first week.

 

That kid managed to find a seat directly next to Kenny's friend, he seemed to know Kenny as they were engaging in friendly conversation. Resting his cheek in his hand he lazily gazed at the two, for once he was thankful for his keen ears as he listened to the others speak with ease.

 

"So Tucker, I take it you won't be skipping class anymore with more?" 

 

"In your dreams Kenny, I'll be too happy to hear a teacher speak that isn't an old man"

 

"Boy sure sucks for you  that we have Garrison for first period then huh? It's all good I have to play good Samaritan anyways and show the new kid around."

 

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the blonde gesture towards him. Oh shit, blue eyes was staring at him again. 

 

"Oi Tweek, stop spacing out" Kenny said teasingly as he tapped on the desk. Tweek rolled his eyes and glanced over at the human.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Ooh ice cold, I was going to introduce you to an old friend of mine."

 

He gestured over to Mr blue eyes, who was staring at him with an expression he could only read as intense.

 

"Tweek Tweak meet Craig Tucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update took so long!! Unis done for the semester so I'm aiming to update more frequently!  
> We meet Craig in this chapter how exciting! Feel free to comment your thoughts on the fic so far I love hearing from yall!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts on this chapter!


End file.
